geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
Poltergeist
Not to beconfused with Poltergeist by LaZye. Poltergeist is a difficult demon level by Andromeda. This Nine Circles remake is currently rated as an Insane Demon in the servers. Description The level has notoriously random timing in the first half combined with tight spaces and very awkward movements, but dramatically loses its difficulty in the second half. Gameplay The level starts with a simple cube with a few simple jumps and tricks. This is followed by a ball and another cube sequence which are both very easy. The player then reaches two spikes, signalling the beat is about to drop. When the beat drops, the difficulty increases swoop and the player goes into one of the most notorious waves in the game, now with many awkward timings, tight spaces, and triple speed pretty much throughout the entire two wave segments. The first segment is all about timing and very tight spaces, along with a triple speed rocket that requires some pretty good straight flying skill. If the player makes it past the wave, they will enter a cube sequence saying "TAKE A BREAK". This part has 5 sets of double spikes that the player must jump over in half speed. If the player makes it past, he/she will go back to the wave, albeit easier than the first segment of the wave. This area has much larger spaces and has a pretty forgiving first half, but has a very troll-like ending, with a mini wave at triple speed and then through a tight space and bugged area in single speed. If the player makes it past, he/she will see a giant "GG", and must hit two last jump rings to beat the level. The text saying "ANDRO" can be seen at the end. Errors * The beginning of the level can be cleared by skipping several rings. * It is possible to skip the half speed at 60%. If the player manages to do this, the player will crash into one of the double spikes. * There is an actual structural error, (as shown in the picture provided) one the slopes was misplaced, leaving an empty space behind. * At 92%, it is possible to skip the invisible spikes, and the player will be sent to one of the spikes. * Also at 60%, it is possible to skip the cube portal and half speed. * it is possible to skip the straight fly. Fails * GuitarHeroStyles crashed at 89% and 91%. * SuperPizzaLuigi crashed at the beginning of the last cube twice due to a bug above, and gave up on the level due to it. * Acharne crashed at 91%. Trivia * Andromeda hacked the level to verify it. He did however, rebeat it after admitting it. * It's the level with the highest difference of difficulty between the beginning and the wave part. In fact, despite its insanely hard wave, it's also the Nine Circles level with the easiest beginning or "buffer zone" between the wave and the first series of parts in the level that don't involve the Nine Circles wave. * Andromeda is currently working on a harder remake called 'Poltergeist Reborn' which is a collaboration between Pennutoh. It will probably be the hardest Nine Circles level of all time. EndLevel is currently verifying the level. ** He also claimed that this remake is harder than Crimson Clutter, possibly sitting at an Extreme Demon. ** It is stated by the verifier that it is harder than Sonic Wave. Category:Nine Circles levels Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Insane Demon Category:Long Levels Category:2015 levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Hacked Levels Category:User Created Levels